Święta Celestyna
„Była jak anioł, czysta niczym słuszne zniszczenie. Powaliła nikczemnych i wyniosła sprawiedliwych. Gdy odchodziła milion głosów krzyczało jej imię. Czy kiedykolwiek ją jeszcze zobaczymy?" '' -Siostra Patricia z Zakonu Famulous o zniknięciu Świętej Celestyny thumb|250px|Święta Celestyna pali heretyków 'Święta Celestyna (ang. Saint Celestine), Męczenniczka Palatynowej Krucjaty -''' Imperialna Żyjąca Święta, tajemnicza, nasycona Boską mocą Imperatora wojowniczka, pojawiającą się w czasie wielkiego zagrożenia dla Imperium. Historia Bardzo mało wiadomo o życiu Celestyny nim została ogłoszona Żyjącą Świętą, stało się to w trakcie Palatynowej Krucjaty (ang. Palatine Crusade). Unosi się ona w kolumnie boskiego blasku, towarzyszą jej Cherubiny i gołębie. Nosi błyszczącą złotą zbroje oraz dzierży miecz, którego ostrze spowijają płomienie. Wszyscy o szlachetnym sercu którzy spojrzą w oczy Świętej odczuwają uwielbienie natomiast zepsuci zostają porażeni grozą. Celestyna stała się obiektem czci dla innych Sióstr Bitwy i z chęcią podążyły by za nią nawet do Oka Terroru. Święta walczyła w awangardzie wielu krucjat, a jej armia wybiła setki tysięcy heretyków. Podobno kilka razy poległa w walce z rąk wrogów Imperium, jednak zawsze wracała do życia za sprawą cudu, powstając jak Feniks z popiołów. Wierni którzy widzieli jej zmartwychwstanie twierdzą, że Celestyna umrze tylko wtedy gdy sam Imperator będzie tego chciał. 980.M41 Wojna Prometeańska (ang. The Promethean War) Na planecie Heletine Zakon Czarnego Kielicha wspierał Salamandry w brutalnych walkach miejskich przeciwko Czarnemu Legionowi. Dziesiątki Immolatorów i Land Raiderów Redeemer ogniem czyściło miasta rozdarte wojną. Pomimo siły połączonych wojsk Imperium natarcie zostało powstrzymane kiedy Demoniczny Książe, Lord Gralastyx prowadzący siły Chaosu rzucił do walki legion Opętanych. Oszalała horda Chaosu wbiła się w szeregi Imperium, Siostry Bitwy i Kosmiczni Marines znaleźli się w krytycznej sytuacji. Siły lojalistów zostały ocalone, gdy nie wiadomo skąd przybyła Święta Celestyna. Święta spadła na siły Chaosu niczym Anioł Zemsty. Celestyna wycięła sobie drogę przez hordę do Lorda Gralastyxa, chwilę później przebiła jego spaczone serce swoim płonącym mieczem. Wraz z śmiercią Demonicznego Księcia horda Chaosu została odesłana do Osnowy, a Święta Celestyna znikła tak samo tajemniczo jak się pojawiła. 999.M41 13 Czarna Krucjata Upadek Cadii Siły Abaddona Profanatora wyleciały z Oka Terroru uderzając w Bramę Cadiańską. Rozpoczeła się 13 Czarna Krucjata. Mieszkańcy Cadii stawiali dowodzeni przez Lorda Kasztelana Ursarkara E. Creeda stawiali najeźdźcom fanatyczny opór. W wyniku ciężkich i krwawych walk upadły wszystkie Cadiańskie fortece z wyjątkiem Kasr Kraf. Oblegana twierdza desperacko broniła się przed armiami Chaosu. Gdy Demoniczny Książę Urkanthos zniszczył kondensatory Wiązki Zerowej (ang. Null-Array), jedynej rzeczy chroniącej Cadie przez zabójczym ostrzałem Fortecy Czarnego Kamienia, wydarzył się cud. thumb|500px|Przybycie Żyjącej Świętej na CadieŚwięta Celestyna zstąpiła z niebios otoczona błogosławionymi płomieniami. Towarzysząca jej burza ogniowa oczyściła plac zbiórki. Na widok Świętej wiara obrońców Kasr Kraf została odbudowana. W Siostry Bitwy, Gwardzistów i Marines wstąpiły nowe siły, wyprowadzili oni wsparty fanatyczną furią kontratak przeciw siłom chaosu. Wiara nie była jedynym darem od Celestyny, na lądowisku zaczęły lądować transportowce. 5 kompani Sióstr Bitwy z Zakonu Naszej Umęczonej Pani, których statki były zagubione od 1400 lat w Osnowie, przybyły na Cadię. W tym samym czasie na orbitę planety przybyła Falanga (forteca-klasztor Imperialnych Pięści), która związała walką Czarną Flotę, a także przywiozła na Cadię Legion Przeklętych. Urkanthos oblizał swoje szpony z krwi gwardzisty którego właśnie zabił. Nic już nie chroniło Cadii przez Fortecą Czarnego Kamienia. Woli Profanatora stało się zadość, nadszedł czas by opuścić planetę i odebrać nagrodę. Rzeź na polach zbiórki nadal trwała, demon zauważył jednak że zmienił się zapach i tempo starcia. Święta Celestyna wylądowała przed Urkanthosem, jej zbroja lśniła złotym światłem jej aureoli. W końcu demon poznał co zmieniło zapach, pole bitwy śmierdziało jej wiarą i pewnością. „''Oblubienica Zwłok''.” Warknął demon. Anioł uniósł swój miecz.„''Twój czas się skończył bestio.” Urkanthos roześmiał się, „''Dopiero się zaczął. Jesteś niczym. Echem fałszywego boga. Złamię cie na pół, a twoją czaszkę umieszczę na tronie Khorna.” Agonia przeszyła Demonicznego Księcia, biały żar palił żyły w jego piersi. Przez zmrużone oczy ujrzał Świętą, nieruchoma, patrzyła się na niego. Urkanthos poczuł się silniejszy, został wystawiony na próbę i podołał. „''Jestem panem Czarnej Floty, prawą ręką Profanatora. Sama nie możesz się równać ze mną''.” Demon przycisnął łapę do miejsca z którego zniknął ból. Coś było nie tak. Miecz wbity w jego ciało przez Kanoniczkę Eleanor zniknął. Odwrócił się. Dwie Siostry Bitwy patrzyły na niego. Ich twarze opromienione światłem, ich złote zbroje jasne niczym słońce. Urkhantos nigdy nie zapominał tych których zarżnął, rozpoznał kto stał przed nim. Bliźniaczki które wcześniej zabił. Wrząca krew demona nadal skapywała z ostrza stojącej po lewej siostry. W demonicznego księcia wstąpiła niepewność. "Nie jestem sama" powiedziała Celestyna "A twój czas się skończył." Święta i ożywione cudem kanoniczki Genevieve i Eleanor zabiły Wybrańca Abaddona po czym zrzuciły jego zwłoki z murów twierdzy. Śmierć dowódcy i zniszczenie Fortecy Czarnego Kamienia na orbicie złamało wolę zdrajców. Armie Chaosu wycofały się z Kasr Kraf, przygotowując się do ponowienia ataku. Celestyna nalegała by zorganizowani pogrzeb poległych. Obrońcy Cadi nie mieli ani środków ani czasu by kopać groby dla martwych. Zorganizowano więc ogromne stosy pogrzebowe by uchronić umarłych przed zepsuciem Mrocznych Potęg. Stosy płonęły przez dwa dni i dwie noce. Chwilowy spokój po odparciu armii Abaddona pozwolił rozbitym imperialnym obrońcom zebrać siły. Z innych planet Bramy Cadiańskiej przybywały posiłki. Najbardziej niespodziewane było przybycie floty Adeptus Mechanicus pod dowództwem Arcymagosa Belisariusa Cawla. Wieści które przywiózł ze sobą Cawl były ponure, konsekwencje upadku Cadii i pylonów będą niewyobrażalnie większe niż ktokolwiek sobie wyobrażał, odwrót z Cadii przestał być możliwy. Każdego ranka Celestynę męczyły sny na jawie, wizje płonącej fortecy, jej obrońców topiących się w krwawym przypływie, skrzydła Świętej złamane. W tych wizjach nie mogła uciec przed tą powodzią, jednak zawsze ponad falą była czyjaś obecność, sylwetka wojownika znajoma i nie znana jednocześnie, uwięziona za ścianą lodu usianego trupami Czarnego Legionu. Każdego ranka Celestyna pozbywała się wizji sprzed swoich oczu, wiedza przyjdzie we właściwym czasie. Do tego czasy Imperator będzie ją prowadził, jak zawsze. Belisarius Cawl pracował przy pylonach, starając się je uruchomić. Pomoc dla Arcymagosa nadeszła z niespodziewanej strony, zaoferował ją Nekroński Lord Trazyn. thumb|400px|Święta CelestynaRozpoczął się kontratak Chaosu. Celestyna dowodziła Siostrami Bitwy na północnej linii. Po dniu i nocy ciężkich i brutalnych walk na Cadie przybył sam Mistrz Wojny. Niosący Rozpacz(przyboczni Abaddona) teleportowali się bezpośrednio na lądowisko z którego dowodził Creed. Nieliczni gwardziści nie byli w stanie stawić oporu najlepszym wojownikom Czarnego Legionu. Kell zdążył wrzucić swojego dowódce i jednocześnie przyjaciela do Valkyri, po czym został zabity przez Abaddona, pomimo zaciskającej się na jego szyi pancernej łapy Jarran Kell nie okazał strachu i ostatkiem sił opierał się Profanatorowi. Północ była jedynym miejscem gdzie atak chaosu został odepchnięty, przez fanatyzm Adepta Sororitas. Zakon Naszej Umęczonej Pani zapłacił wysoką cenę, jednak zwyciężył. Blask żyjącej świętej był jasny jak nigdy wcześniej, razem ze swoimi odrodzonymi Geminae Superia ruszyła na południe. Abaddon napierał dalej. Zachodnia ściana jaskini, w której Cawl instruowany przez Trazyna starał się uruchomić Cadiańskie Pylony runęła. Horda chaosu prowadzona przez samego Abaddona wlała się do wnętrza groty. Nieliczni wojownicy Kultu Mechanicus nie mieli w tym starciu szans. Arcymagos zajęty pracom w przeciwieństwie do Trazyna nie zauważył nawet co się na około dzieje. Nekron wiedział że musi działać. Rzucił Labiryntem Hipersześciennym uwalniając mały fragment swojej Imperialnej Kolekcji, pochodzącej z przepełnionych archiwów, lub tych zawierających duplikaty. Przed nadchodzącą hordą zdrajców pojawiła się armia składająca się z Ultramarines z czasów Herezji Horusa, Vostroyański XXI, Thaintijscy snajperzy, Salamandry pojmane podczas katastrofy Kloviańskiej, Inkwizytor Ordo Hereticus Katarinya Greyfax ze swoją świtą składająca się z 55. Kappickich Orłów, a także samotny wojownik w złotej zbroi, jego szkarłatny pióropusz i liczne symbole orła rzadko widziane poza Terrą. Cawl w końcu oderwał się od pracy i przełączy się w tryb bojowy. Abaddon rozkazał czarnoksiężnikom przełamać Immaterium by przyzwać demony, do walki po stronie Imperium dołączyli również wojownicy Legionu Przeklętych. Do zniszczonej ściany przedarł się 8 Cadiański i Kosmiczne Wilki. Abaddon ruszył by zabić Creeda, który wcześnie mu uciekł. Celestyna przebiła się przez sufit jaskini, przybyła by zmierzyć się z Profanatorem. Przebijając się przez demony, Geminae Superia u jej boku. W końcu stanęli naprzeciw sobie, duchowa córka Imperatora i dziedzic największego zdrajcy ludzkości. Żadne słowa nie zostały wypowiedziane, żadne nie były potrzebne. Ruszyli na siebie. Płonące Ostrze zderzało się z Drach’nyen raz za razem. Abaddon był zdecydowanie silniejszy, samotnie Celestyna nie miała by szans z Profanatorem. Jednak nie była sama, Genevieve i Eleanor były cały czas przy niej, trzy walczące jako jedna. W międzyczasie Belisariusowi Cawlowi udało się uruchomić Pylony. Wojownicy obu stron padali na kolana, krwawiąc z uszu i nosa, psionicy odczuli to najgorzej. Promienie czarnego światła wystrzeliły w sam środek Oka Terroru. Mimo iż nawet najdokładniejsze urządzenia pomiarowe nie mogły wykryć tak niewielkich zmian, Ocularis Terribus zaczęło powoli się kurczyć. Działanie Pylonów było bardzo łatwo zauważyć. Zastępy demonów zostały przepędzone do osnowy, opętani marines wydali ostatni krzyk gdy demoniczne połowy ich dusz zostały brutalnie wyrwane, demoniczne maszyny stanęły w miejscu. Siły Imperium również nie pozostały nietknięte, płomienie Legionu Przeklętych zgasły niczym świeca na wietrze, blask Celestyny przygasł. Wraz z światłem Imperatora zgasły nadzieje ludzi. Wiara która utrzymywała Cadie zaczęła znikać. Morale Czarnego Legionu wzrosło, gdy ujrzeli gasnące światło "Fałszywego Imperatora", nie zważając na utratę demonicznej armii. thumb|left|350px|Arcymagos Belisarius Cawl, Święta Celestyna i Inkwizytor Katarinya Greyfax.Pojedynek pomiędzy Świętą a Profanatorem trwał dalej. Mimo iż Abaddon również został odcięty od błogosławieństwa bogów, to nadal był on jednym z najpotężniejszych Astartes, któremu mało kto był w stanie dorównać. Celestyna natomiast bez Światła Imperatora była tylko zwykłą śmiertelniczką. Bez mocy Imperatora jej Geminae Superia mocno osłabły, mimo że ich determinacja była niezachwiana, nie było wątpliwości jaki będzie tego rezultat. Eleanor odleciała od pojedynku, krew sączyła się z jej ust. Czarna Gwardia otoczyła Genevieve tworząc mur Terminatorów i ostrzy którego nawet jej błogosławiony miecz nie mógł przebić. Płonące Ostrze ścierało się z Drach’nyen raz za razem, jednak tym razem cały wysiłek Celestyny był włożony w bronienie się, mimo to jej obrona słabła z każdym ciosem. W końcu cios z backhandu powalił ją na kolana. Creed widział upadek Żyjącej Świętej i wiedział co jej śmierć będzie oznaczać dla Cadii. Na jego rozkaz 8 Cadiański rzucił się do ostatniej desperackiej szarży. Drach’nyen ciął, raniąc Świętą. Abaddon uniósł demoniczne ostrze by zadać kolejny cios, Celestyna wstała chwiejnie na nogi jedną ręką trzymając się za krwawą ranę u jej boku, jednak jej spojrzenie było pewne, nie czuła strachu gdy spotkała czarne oczy Profanatora. Wszystko działo się zgodnie z wolą Imperatora. Nawet jeśli ona padnie On ją złapie, tak jak wcześniej. "Nie możesz wygrać. Ludzkość będzie wolna od twoich panów." -Celestyna. "Nie ma wolności." Drach’nyen ruszył w przód. Nagle głowę Abaddona przeszył agonalny ból, palące się neurony umierały od ataku wyprowadzonego przez wyblakłe pasma Immaterium. Drach’nyen mające przebić serce Świętej zatrzymało się w połowie drogi. Katarinya Greyfax zacisnęła zęby i skierowała do swojego psionicznego ataku cały swój gniew. Była pewna że kara spadnie na Fałszywą Świętą(Greyfax uznaje Celestyne za Fałszywą Świętą i chce ją spalić na stosie), jednak to Abaddon był celem priorytetowym. Oślepiony i chwiejący się Mistrz Wojny w końcu zwalczył psioniczny atak swoją nieugiętą wolą, po czym ruszył ponownie na Celestyne. Bagnety zablokowały jego drogę. Gwardziści 8 Cadiańskiego byli zdeterminowani ocalić ich ukochaną świętą, nawet za cenę własnego życia. Swym poświęceniem kupili jej cenny czas. Creed objął bezpośrednie dowództwo nad plutonem Kasrkinów i poprowadził kolejna szarżę. Abaddon przebił się do Creeda. Kasrkini stanowiący eskortę imperialnego dowódcy zostali wybici co do jednego przez wojowników Czarnego Legionu. „''Cadia Walczy!” Wykrzyczał swą Mantrę Creed. W powietrzy niósł się szyderczy śmiech. „''Cadia jest martwa” Zagrzmiał Abaddon ”''Teraz, nadciąga jej zagłada''”. Lord Kasztelan nie miał szans w starciu z Profanatorem, cios Szponem Horusa powalił go, jeden z jego pistoletów został wytrącony z jego dłoni, drugi wypadł z odciętych palców. „''Cadia żyje dopóki choć jeden jej żołnierz walczy''.” Abaddon uniósł Creeda w powietrze zaczął go dusić Szponem Horusa ''(tak dusił go szponem energetycznym). „''Przypieczętowałem los tej planety nim jeszcze na nią zszedłem. Gdyby nie pycha, nie postawił bym tutaj w ogóle stopy. Twoja zagrywka z Pylonami tylko pogłębiła dumę.'' A teraz? Oblubienica Zwłok uciekła. Wola Cadii została złamana. Imperium podąży za nią. Uczynię tobie zaszczyt bycia ostatnim, który umrze z mej ręki. Pociesz się tym że ten świat nie przetrwa dużo dłużej niż ty. Cadia upadła.” Świat pociemniał przed oczami Creeda gdy chwyt Profanatora ścieśnił się na jego gardle. Nagły ryk bólu wyrwał Lorda Kasztelana z ciemności. Chwyt na jego gardle zniknął. Złota postać blada niczym śmierć stała za Abaddonem, jej miecz wbity głęboko w jego kręgosłup. „''Imperator Chroni!” wydyszała Celestyna. Abaddon uwolnił się z ostrza Świętej, minęły tysiąclecia od czasu kiedy został tak boleśnie zraniony. Jednak nie miał czasu na zemstę, wiedział że musi uciekać. Ostatnie szczątki osnowy cofały się pod wpływem działania Pylonów. Mściwy Duch teleportował Mistrza Wojny na pokład. Marines Chaosu wycofywali się z Cadii, kultyści zostali porzuceni. „''Przypieczętowałem los tej planety nim jeszcze na nią zszedłem."'' Słowa Abaddona rozbrzmiewały w głowie Creeda. Chciał on wierzyć że była to czysta zuchwałość, ale w głębi serca wiedział że jest inaczej. Greyfax trzasła się z wysiłku, próbując uchować swą duszę od pustki osnowy. Pustka w jej głowie powiększała się, czarna i wygłodniała naprzeciw czerwieni jej gniewnych myśli. Broń wypadła z odrętwiałych rąk. Wiedziała że poddanie się oznacza śmierć. Zataczała się i starała się wyprostować nim jeden z jej ochroniarzy jej pomoże. Ręka chwaciła ramię Inkwizytor przytrzymując ją. Nie należała ona do Potomka Tempestus a do Świętej. „''Wytrzymaj. To nie potrwa wiecznie''” Powiedziała Celestyna. Grayfax momentalnie wyrwała się, nagłość ruchu posłała świeży ból prosto w jej umysł. „''Nie dotykaj mnie wiedźmo''.” Celestyna uśmiechnęła się. „''Skoro jestem wiedźmą, dlaczego mnie uratowałaś?” „''Uderzyłam w innego. To nie to samo.” odpowiedziała Greyfax. „''A może ręka Imperatora poprowadziła Ciebie, tak samo jak prowadzi mnie''.” „''Cud''?” Pulsujący ból uczynił okazanie pogardy łatwiejszym. „''Niektórzy tak je nazywają''.” „''Nie ma cudów''.” splunęła Greyfax.”''Tylko złudzenia. Złamię twoją herezję. Będziesz błagać o śmierć''.” Pustka w głowie inkwizytor zapulsowała. Znowu się zachwiała i znowu Celestyna ją pochwyciła. „''Zobaczymy.” odpowiedziała Święta i odeszła. Celestyna obserwowała niebo przez zniszczone sklepienie jaskini, jej postawa wskazywała że wie co się niedługo wydarzy. Cawl sprawdził działanie siatki węzłowej(panel sterowania pylonów) po czym zajął się inwentaryzacją swoich pozostałych przy życiu wojsk. Pozostałe siły Imperium utrudniały odwrót zdrajców. Na szczególna uwagę zasługują wyczyny Czarnych Templariuszy Marszałka Amalricha. Wyrznęli oni załogę jednego z pojazdów desantowych nim ten zdążył odlecieć, a następne 2 zestrzelili krótko po starcie. Abaddon przegrał, chciał złamać ducha Cadii, wysłać krzyczące dusze jej pokonanych obrońców do spaczni. Nie udało mu się to. Jednak miał jeszcze jednego asa w rękawie. Na orbicie, na bezpośredni rozkaz Mistrza Wojny Kowale Osnowy przyczepili silniki do fragmentu wraku Fortecy Czarnego Kamienia o rozmiarach małego księżyca i nakierowali go na Cadie. ''Falanga próbowała zestrzelić ogromny „pocisk” ale było już za późno i jedyne co można było zrobić to wysłanie ostrzeżenia na powierzchnie. thumb|320px|Cadia po uderzeniu wraku Fortecy Czarnego Kamienia. Uderzenie sztucznego „meteoru” było zabójcze. Fragment fortecy wybił w powierzchni planety szeroki na setki mil krater. Góry zostały skruszone w pył, morza wyparowały, prastare lasy spłonęły w sekundy. Powierzchnia planety pękała, z dziur wylewała się magma. Elysiońskie Pola dzieliło pół świata od miejsca uderzenia wraku, jednak nawet tam skutki kataklizmu były tragiczne. Co najgorsze pylony zostały zniszczone, wyrwane ze skały niczym drzewa na wietrze. Cadia znowu znalazła się pod wpływem Immaterium, psionicy którzy przeżyli odetchnęli z ulgą by chwilę później zmierzyć się z potwornościami osnowy. W Celestyne i jej Geminae Superia wstąpiły nowe siły, Światło Imperatora było z nimi. Święta wyprowadziła ocalałych z jaskini na Elysiońskie Pola. Nikt nie rozpoznał miejsca w które ujrzeli. Magma rozlewająca się pośród upadłych pylonów pożerała ciała umarłych i wraki machin wojennych. Z niektórych miejsc można było było usłyszeć strzały, gdy demony materializowały się na rozdartych wojną polach. Nieliczni ocalali skupili się na około Celestyny, przyciągani do jej światła niczym ćmy. Creed patrzał na ruiny swojej planety i jedynym co mógł odczuć była rozpacz. Widząc stan w jakim jest Creed, będąc zdeterminowana nie dopuścić by władza wpadła w łapy „Fałszywej Świętej” Inkwizytor Greyfax przejęła dowództwo. Wykorzystując to co zostało z planetarnej sieci voxu wydała rozkaz natychmiastowej ewakuacji. Mimo że Cadia wytrzymała zderzenie z Fortecą Czarnego Kamienia to niedługo zajmie się nią osnowa. Greyfax spodziewała się że Celestyna zakwestionuje jej rozkaz, nawołując do walki do ostatniego żołnierza. Jednak Święta poleciała na północ, by wspomóc swym ostrzem ocalałe Adepta Sororitas w walce z demonami. Imperialne siły przez cały czas musiały się zmagać z nadchodzącymi demonami i terrorem Immaterium. Na północy siostry bitwy dowodzone przez Celestyne wycofywały się, zmuszając wroga by zapłacił wysoką cenę za każdy metr. Sytuacja wyglądała podobnie na południu, opór demonom stawiła linia gwardzistów wzmocniona przez Imperialne Pięści na jednym końcu i przez Czarnych Templariuszy na drugim. Creed otrząsnął się ze swojej rozpaczy. Lord Kasztelan postanowił że 8 Cadiański będzie bronił Cadii do samego końca. Własność Kasztelana kupiła niezbędny innym czas na ewakuacje, żaden z gwardzistów 8 nie zdezerterował, utrzymali linie do samego końca, umierając na swojej planecie. Siostry Bitwy zakonu Naszej Umęczonej Pani i Czarni Templariusze marszałka Amalricha byli ostatnimi którzy opuścili planetę, zgromadzili się na transportowcu przysłanym z Arki Mechanicus Cawla Żelaznej Zjawy (ang. Iron Revenant) by odebrać rycerzy domu Taranis. Katarinya Greyfax odleciała razem z nimi, nie spuszczając nieufnych oczu z Celestyny. Niewielka flota z ocalałymi z Cadii kierowała się w stronę granicy układu. Przed 13 Czarną Krucjatą Cadie zamieszkiwało 850 milionów ludzi, ewakuować się udało marnym 3 milionom. Oko Terroru już nie było trzymane w ryzach przez pylony i zaczęło się rozrastać. Jedyny możliwy do nawigacji korytarz Cadiańskiej Bramy zaczął się zapadać, skok w osnowę był pewną śmiercią. Napędy plazmowe imperialnych jednostek zostały pchnięte do swoich limitów. Falanga pod dowództwem Kapitana 3 kompani Imperialnych Pięści Tor Garadona objęła prowadzenie nad imperialną flotą, siła dział Falangi utrzymywała większość okrętów Czarnej Floty w bezpiecznym dystansie. W środku znalazły się okręty Imperialnej Marynarki i nieliczne okręty cywilne, a pochód zamykała flota Adeptus Mechanicus, która dzięki temu że przybyła ostatnia poniosła najmniejsze straty. Flota zdrajców nękała uciekające imperialne jednostki. Po 40 godzinach wysiadły silniki plazmowe transportowca rolniczego Duma Św. Cerephos (ang. Pride of St. Cerephos). Falanga zabrała nieliczne transportowce z okrętu, zostawiając pozostałych na statku na pastwę floty Chaosu. Kapitanowie Gniewu Imperatora (ang.Emperor’s Wrath) i Dominus Victor zignorowali rozkaz Garadona i ruszyli na pomoc Dumie. Gniew Imperatora został rozerwany na strzępy przez ostrzał zdrajców, Dominus Victor udało się uciec jednak jego kapitan zginął a spanikowana załoga dokonała awaryjnego skoku w osnowę, okręt nigdy nie wyszedł z Immaterium. Sen dla uciekających imperialnych sił nie istniał. Po dwóch dniach, błąd zmęczonej obsługi działa spowodował zniszczenie niszczyciela Toxra Clavius. Po kilku godzinach Sankcjonowany Psionik na pokładzie Hades XII został opętany przez Strażnika Tajemnic. Białe Tarcze(Cadiańsy Poborowi) z Cadiańskiego 76 w końcu pokonali demona, jednak okręt i tak został zniszczony przez Arkę Mechanicus na rozkaz Inkwizytor Greyfax. Po 112 godzinie odwrotu demoniczny Świat jakim stała się Cadia w końcu rozpadł się, a Imperialny siły dotarły do lodowego księżyca Klaisus. Z 29 okrętów uciekających z Cadii pozostało 16, mając na pokładzie około 2,5 miliona ocalałych. Bezpieczny skok w osnowę stał się możliwy. Na Mściwym Duchu Abaddon przyglądał się zniszczonej Cadii pochłanianej przez osnowę. Spokój przerwał mu Zaraphiston "Mój panie, dlaczego ich nie ścigamy?" "Lojaliści zostali pokonani. Niech kundle z floty (chaosu) kąsają ich po nogach. Nie są więcej warci" Odpowiedział Abaddon "Ale jedna z jednostek ma na swoim pokładzie coś cennego." Rzekł Zaraphiston. "Na Falandze nie ma nic co miało by jakąkolwiek wartość." Odpowiedział Abaddon. Trzecie oko Zaraphistona mrugnęło, jego usta wykrzywiły się wszechwiedzący uśmiech."Nie mówię o Falandze. Arka Mechanicus. Relikt przechowywany w jej statycznej ładowni." Niepokój pojawił się w głowie Abaddona. "Co takiego widziałeś? Co pokazały tobie wróżby?" Zaraphiston wypowiedział imię. Takie które Abaddon wyrzucił ze swych myśli dawno temu(nie wiadomo dokładnie jakie, prawdopodobnie chodzi o Guillimana). W wściekłości Abaddon roztrzaskał stojący przed nim stół i wydał Czarnej Flocie rozkaz pościgu. Okręty Chaosu wyskoczyły z osnowy wewnątrz zasięgu strzału Falangi. Dziesięć najsilniejszych okrętów Czarnej Floty z Mściwym Duchem na czele ignorowały resztę imperialnej flotylli lecąc prosto na statki Mechanicus. Falanga i inne okręty rozpoczęły skok w Immaterium. Żelazna Zjawa została trafiona. Eksplozja zniszczyła 2 silniki plazmowe i co najgorsze uszkodziła Pole Gellara, Arka Mechanicus nie mogła bezpiecznie skoczyć w Osnowę. Statki Mechanicus starały się zatrzymać flotę chaosu. Mściwy Duch jako jedyny przerwał blokadę, całkowicie ignorując inne okręty zbliżał się do Arki. „''Zwiększyć próg napędu o 17%''” Strategium drżało gdy załoga wykonała rozkaz Cawla. „''Nie możemy uciec temu przeznaczeniu.” Powiedziała Celestyna. „''Chcesz byśmy zaoferowali Profanatorowi nasze szyję bez walki?” Zapytał niskim ostrzegawczym tonem Marszałek Amalrich. Celestyna odwróciła się od okna. „''Widziałam to we śnie. Rzeka krwi pośród gwiazd. Im bardziej z tym walczymy tym bardziej pewny jest nasz koniec. Musimy znaleźć inną drogę.” Greyfax słysząc te słowa poczuła narastającą złość. „''Nie ma żadnego zbawienia w twojej herezji. Jeśli...” Cawl uciszył ją gestem „''Konieczność wymaga rozpatrzenia wszelkich rozwiązań, jakkolwiek nieprawdopodobne było by ich pochodzenie.” „''Ona jest heretyczką” Wtrąciła Greyfax. „''Śmiałe oskarżenia,” zasyczał Cawl „''dla osoby w której krew kipi nekrońskim podstępem. Nie zaprzeczaj temu. Widzę nanomaszyny wijące się pod twoją skórą.” thumb|left|300px|Lodowy księżyc KlaisusGreyfax wyczuła nagłą zmianę nastrojów w strategium, wyraz twarzy Amalricha pociemniał świeżymi podejrzeniami. Przypomniało to jej o nieobliczalnym fanatyzmie Czarnych Templariuszy. „''Pozostałam nieskażona''” Cawl obserwował ją w zamyśleniu. „''Tak mówisz. Mogę nawet uwolnić cie od nich''(nanoskarabeuszy). Ale najpierw musimy przeżyć.” Spojrzał na Celestynę. „''Co jeszcze ujrzałaś w wizjach? Co musimy zrobić?” Święta wskazała Klaisus na monitorze. „''Odnajdziemy zbawienie w lodzie. Wtedy nasza krucjata rozpocznie się na nowo.” Amalrich skiną głową. „''Twoja krucjata, pani. Ale podążymy, dopóki siły nas nie opuszczą.” Oburzona Greyfax odwróciła się. Sama myśl o „Krucjacie Celestyny” sprawiła że przeszły ją ciarki. ''Żelazna Zjawa ustawiła kurs na Klaisus zgodnie z wskazaniami Celestyny. Obracająca się Arka mogła ostrzelać Mściwego Ducha z burty. Przednie działa flagowca chaosu zostały oderwane a ośmioramienna gwiazda znajdująca się na dziobie została zniszczona. Jednak Mściwy Duch przetrwał Oblężenie Terry i 10 tysiecy lat wojen, Arka Mechanicus nie mogła mocno go uszkodzić. Kierujaca się na lodowy księżyc Zjawa znalazła się w zasięgu dział Ducha. Okręty ostrzeliwały się przez ponad godzinę. Marines Chaosu wsiadali swoich szponów szturmowych, przygotowując się do abordażu. Abaddon zamierzał zagarnąć tejemniczy ładunek dla siebie, lub spalić go w atmosferze Klaisusa. Pojedynkujące się okręty znajdowały się w atmosferze księżyca. Dredclawy wyleciały z Mściwego Ducha. Siostry Bitwy zbierały się w hangarze, Marszałek Amalrich zadeklarował że ze swoimi braćmi dopilnuje by Żelazna Zjawa zginęła w boju. Greyfax była temu przeciwna i dopiero pokazanie Inkwizytorskiej Pieczęci zmusiło Templariusza do do opuszczenia statku. Transportowce wyleciały z Arki Mechanicus w stronę powierzchni księżyca. Żelazna Zjawa posłużyła jako osłona przed ostrzałem zdrajców. Śnieżyce Klaisusa oślepiły pościg sił chaosu, ale go nie powstrzymały. Abaddon rozwścieczony tym że jego zdobycz uciekła, rozkazał każdej zdolnej do lotu jednostce poszukiwać lojalistów. Imperialne siły dokonywały odwrotu przez lodowce, ocaleli szukali osłony za każdym razem gdy w pobliżu dało się usłyszeć wrzaski Piekielnego Smoka. Takie środki ostrożności brały się bardzie ze złudnej nadziei niż z jakiejkolwiek strategii. Nie było możliwości by ukryć Triarosa przewożącego cenny ładunek Cawla, lub rycerzy domu Taranis. Jednak szczęście dopisywało sługom Imperatora przez kilka pierwszych godzin po zejściu na powierzchnie. Adepta Sororitas podążały za światłem Celestyny, szły za nią pewnie mimo iż Żyjąca Święta nie dała żadnych wskazówek gdzie maszerują i w jakim celu. Wraz z nimi szły Kappickie Orły, ich ciała czerniały od odmrożeń jednak byli zdeterminowani udowodnić że są równie niezachwiani co Siostry bitwy. Inkwizytor Greyfax i Czarni Templariusze Marszałka Amalricha trzymali się z tyłu. Cawl podążał za Celestyną, z każdym krokiem był coraz bardziej pewny że Święta zna jego misje, brzemię ciążące na na nim od tak dawna. Arcymagos doszedł do wniosku iż Veilwalker (Arlekinka znana z manipulacji) kierując go na Cadie nie miała na celu odkrycia tajemnicy Pylonów, lecz by Celestyna poprowadziła go wypełnienia paktu zawartego bardzo dawno temu. Żyjąca Święta była naczyniem trójstronnej woli Omnisjasza, jego cele były również jej celami. Z każdym krokiem determinacja Cawla wracała. Śnieżyca się skończyła i krótko po tym nadleciały Piekielne Smoki. Wielu zginęło od ostrzału demonicznych maszyn. 2 z nich zostały strącone rakietami nim dotknęły ziemi. Trzeci przeorał swymi szponami oddział Tempestus i zdążył oderwać fragment pancerza Triarosa nim Cawl rozłupał jego metalową czaszkę swoim wielkim toporem. Od tego momentu dla wojowników Imperium nie było wytchnienia. Odnalazłszy zdobyć bandy Czarnego Legionu zaczęły się gromadzić na lodowcu. Kolejne potyczki zaczynały się nim milkły odgłosy poprzedniej. Pustoszyciele ostrzeliwali z wysokości, raptorzy uderzyli z bezchmurnego nieba, motocykliści nadjechali z flank. Zdrajcy zostali zniszczeni, Seraphimy oczyściły z heretyków górskie krawędzie, raptorzy zostali zrzuceni z niebios nawałą wiązek laserowych, a motocykliści zostali rozerwani przez działa Imperialnych Rycerzy. Jednak zawsze nadchodziło więcej zdrajców, zabitych marines chaosu zastępowali nowi, podczas gdy wojowników Imperatora ubywało z każdym atakiem. Obrońcy gromadzili się na około Triarosa każdy czuł się w obowiązku by chronić cenną zawartość transportera. Psioniczne przesłuchanie heretyków poprowadzone przez Greyfax ujawniło iż Lojaliści są otoczeni. Nie można było zrobić nic innego niż spróbował wydostać się z okrążenia. Celestyna prowadziła swoją „pielgrzymkę” coraz wyżej w góry. Potomkowie Tempestus padali martwi w śnieg, ich ciała czarne a oczy zamrożone. Greyfax porzuciła już próby pytania o cel Świętej, potrzebowała całej swojej siły do niekończącego się marszu. Armie Profanatora cały czas lądowały na księżycu, odgłos silników ich transportowców niósł się echem przez pasmo górskie. Gdy lojaliści dotarli do zapadniętej bramy jakiejś antycznej budowli okazała się ona broniona przez Kabałę Czarnoksiężników. Po krwawej potyczce brama została zdobyta, jednak dym ze zniszczonego predatora był doskonale widoczny z odległości i ujawnił on pozycje lojalistów. Nim ostatni czarnoksiężnik padł martwy ryk silników z doliny poniżej zaczął nieść się echem. „''Co widzisz?” Zapytała Święta, podchodząc do krawędzi i stając obok Inkwizytor. Greyfax zdecydowała że to było pytanie retoryczne. Nie dało się nie zauważyć zbliżającej się linii czołgów Czarnego Legionu. „''Widzę naszą śmierć.”Odpowiedziała. „''Nie. Czeka nas wybawienie''” rzekła Celestyna. Greyfax odwróciła się gniewnie od krawędzi. „''Twoje Kłamstwa na mnie nie działają, czcicielko.” Jak zawsze Święta nie czuła się obrażona, a przynajmniej nie pokazała tego po sobie. „''Służysz Imperatorowi. Ufasz Imperatorowi. Dlaczego nie możesz uwierzyć że Jego ręka mną kieruje?” Greyfax podeszła bliżej. „''Nie wierze że cokolwiek tobą kieruje. Jesteś heretyczką żerującą na naiwnych. Powinnam pozwolić Profanatorowi cie zabić. Gdybyś nie była otoczona przez swoich akolitów, zabiła bym cie teraz.” Celestyna uśmiechnęła się. „''Więc powinnam zabić Cie pierwsza, dopóki jeszcze mogę?” Greyfax wyprostowała się. „''Tak.” Uśmiech Świętej zniknął. „''On ma plany również wobec Ciebie Katarinya. Widziałam to.” Święta odleciała. Katarinya Greyfax wróciła do swojego miejsca w „procesji głupców". Mimo iż nastrój Inkwizytor pozostał ponury, niewielka część jej duszy wzięła sobie do serca słowa Celestyny. Marszałek Amalrich oddelegował połowę swoich pozostałych przy życiu barci by utrzymywali przejście. Wielu zgłosiło się na ochotników, Czempion Imperatora Garrein powiódł ich ku ostatniej chwalebnej walce, kupując reszcie cenny czas. Marsz dalej trwał. W nocy echa bitwy zanikały, Czarni Templariusze podążający za Celestyną uklękli w śniegu i odśpiewali psalm błogosławieństwa za poległych braci. Rano śnieżyca wróciła, osłaniając lojalistów przed wrogimi oczyma, ale również spowalniając ich marsz. Zdrajcy kontynuowali pościg, Land Raidery wbijały kolczaste gąsienice w lód jadąc w stronę lojalistów. Wojownicy Imperium dokonywali odwrotu. Wiara Cawla wzmocniona pod czas wspinaczki znowu osłabła gdy próbował uspokoić zranionego ducha swojego transportera. Siły chaosu ruszyły do ataku, rampa najbliższego Land Raidera opadła na dół. Z pojazdu wyszedł sam Abaddon, elitarni terminatorzy Czarnego Legionu podążali za nim. Powrót Profanatora to za dużo dla ostatnich Kappickich Orłów, przemarzniętych i zmęczonych długim marszem, zaczęli uciekać w górę zapominając o wszelkiej dyscyplinie. Widząc nadchodzącego przez śnieg Mistrza Wojny Cawl zajął miejsce na czele swoich jeszcze żywych oddziałów, gotów umrzeć za pakt, który nigdy nie zostanie wypełniony. thumb|370px|Ynnari uderzają w siły chaosu.Ludzie byli nieświadomi jak blisko bramy pajęczego traktu podeszli. Jeźdźcy Wiatru Czarnej Straży Ulthwé ruszyli jako pierwsi, ich działka shurikenowe zbierały krwawe żniwo wśród zdradzieckich marines. Na pozycjach opuszczonych przez Potomków Tempestus nagle pojawili się eleganccy wojownicy o zbrojach w wielu kolorach, a za nimi smukłe łaziki. Czarny Legion zaczął się cofać pod naporem ataku xenos. Zdrajcy byli przygotowani do walki z nielicznymi, prawie pokonanymi wrogami. Tymczasem uderzyły w nich Siły uderzeniowe Ulthwé, Wychy z Commorragh, wojownicy Aspektu z Biel-Tan, oraz siły wielu innych Światostatków. Abaddon parł naprzód rzucając się w wir walki, rozkazywał swoim wojownikom by podążali za nim. Ci którzy wysłuchali rozkazu zostali unicestwieni. Dwa razy Profanator prowadził szarżę na Triarosa. Dwa razy Ynnari odepchnęli Czarny Legion. Po zakończeniu walki wojownicy Imperatora i Xenos patrzyli na siebie nieufnie. Niecała setka rannych i zmęczonych ludzi zgromadziła się na około ogromnego transportera Triaros, którego Arcymagos cenił wyżej niż życie. Wola walki nadal płonęła w oczach wojowników Imperium, razem z absolutną wiarą. Ynnari wiedzieli doskonale co Czarny Legion by zrobił z ocalałymi, xenos podziwiali determinacje i opór jaki lojaliści stawili zdrajcom. Nawet Wychy Kultu Konfliktu poczuły jakiś rodzaj respektu, pomimo iż było to sprzeczne z ich naturą. Szeregi Eldarów widząc uskrzydloną postać Celestyny rozstąpiły się, tworząc korytarz prowadzący od świętej do przywódców Ynnari. Po lewej stronie Celestyny stała Inkwizytor Greyfax, równie podejrzliwa wobec świętej co do xenos, a po prawej stał Arcymagos Cawl. Pierwszy ruszył się Meliniel, Autarcha Biel-Tan, za nim podążyła Yvraine, Visarch i Eldrad Ulthran. Gdy się zbliżyli ręka Greyfax powędrowała do miecza u jej pasa. Visarch wykonał ten sam gest, dobywając Asu-var eleganckim ruchem. Te niewielkie gesty agresji przeniosły się na wojowników obydwu stron, wyglądało na to że konflikt był nieunikniony. Gdyby nie ostre słowa Autarchy Meliniela przebijające się ponad okrzyki wściekłości Imperium straciło by szanse by przetrwać nadchodzącą burzę, a Eldarzy odeszli by na zawsze w zapomnienie. Działania Autarchy przyniosły kilka cennych momentów, w te kilka sekund postanowił nisko ukłonić się Świętej. Jego znajomość ludzkich zwyczajów i Gotyckiego języka była bez zarzutu. Gdy Celestyna ruszyła by z nim porozmawiać celowo oczyściła swój miecz z krwi i schowała go, wydała znak Geminae Superia by zostały z Arcymagosem blisko Transportera. Nieliczni pozostali przy życiu żołnierze Astra Militarum opuścili swoją broń, ale i tak pozostali w gotowości. Greyfax dołączyła by uczestniczyć w negocjacjach, Czarni Templariusze balansowali na krawędzi rzucenia się do walki i bezczynności. Na krótki binarny rozkaz w Lingua Technis wydany przez Cawla, strzelcy Skitarii wycelowali swoje długie karabiny w Autarchę, pewnie zbliżającego się do Świętej. Autarcha Meliniel rozpoczął negocjacje, dla ludzie prorocy byli manipulatorami i kłamcami, a Drukhari byli złem wcielonym. Jednak wojownika mogli posłuchać. „''Wiem że nienawidzicie naszego gatunku. Macie ku temu dobre powody. Ale jak każdy z waszego miliona odległych światów ma własną kulturę, my również nie jesteśmy jednolitym ludem. Patrzycie teraz na Ludzi i Eldarów którzy uciekli swojej zgubie.” Rzekł dowódca Biel-Tan przywódcom ludzi. „''Patrzymy na rozpieszczone pawie i zdeprawowane potwory” Splunęła Greyfax. Święta Celestyna posłała jej karcące spojrzenie, jednak obcy nie zareagowali na te słowa. Meliniel spojrzał na dziwnych akolitów Ynneda obok siebie, po czym odwrócił się do Greyfax. „''Na początku również tak myślałem. Mój lud ma lepsze niż inni powody by obawiać się nieznanego. Jednak ci wizjonerzy są przedstawicielami przeznaczenia i nadziei.” „''Twoja Święta i ja mamy takie same cele” Powiedziała Yvraine, jej głos był cichy lecz pewny. „''Nawet jeśli nie do końca zrozumiała jakie one są.” „''Chcemy byście dokończyli waszą pielgrzymkę.” Dodał Meliniel. „''Wy Eldarzy manipulujecie losem, wyłącznie dla waszej samolubnej korzyści.” Odpowiedziała Greyfax. „''Być może.” Meliniel skinął głową. „''Ale tylko jedna nic prowadzi do ocalenia i jest bardzo cienka. Nasi wspólni wrogowie rosną w siłę, gdy my rozmawiamy. Spójrz w górę''.” Nikt z Imperium nie odwrócił wzroku od Eldarów. „Z''nam ten widok dobrze, wyrwa osnowy jest brzydką i zainfekowaną raną. Musimy zapobiec jej rozrostowi.” Powiedziała Celestyna. „''Dość waszych zagadek i frazesów,” Warknęła Greyfax. „''po co tu jesteście, Xenos?” „''Ponieważ twoje chęci zastopowania końca wszystkich rzeczy jest silniejsze od twojej nienawiści, tu jest sedno losu. Wierzymy że tutaj, rzucając kamień w śnieg wywołamy lawinę, która ugasi płomienie chaosu.” Odpowiedział Autarcha. „''Mroczni Bogowie powstają,” Rzekła Yvraine. „''Musimy unieść się wyżej, by lepiej cisnąc ich w dół. To coś,” Wskazała na Triarosa. „''zawiera nadzieje. Ten do którego to należy będzie potężnym symbolem dla waszego ludu. On sprzeciwi się zgubnym mocom i zawróci nadchodzącą ciemność.” Visarch stanął obok Yvraine. „''I nie będzie sam w tej walce.” „''Zdobyliście dla siebie godzinę.” Odpowiedziała Greyfax. „''Przekonajcie nas lub zgińcie.” Pierwsza godzina negocjacji minęła, po niej druga i trzecia. Słońce Kasr Holn zaszło za górami. Eldarzy i Ludzie byli blisko zrozumienia siebie nawzajem jak nigdy wcześniej. Gdy xenos powiedzieli swoje dowódcy Imperium musieli się naradzić. Święta podkreśliła że to jej wizje ich tu doprowadziły i ratunek z rąk Ynnari nie może być przypadkiem. Następnie Celestyna powiedziała gdzie muszą się udać, cenny ładunek Arcymagosa musi dotrzeć do celu. Cawl wyraził swoje stanowisko kiwając twierdząco głową. Jedyna droga prowadziła przez pół mityczne królestwo, w którym tylko Eldarzy potrafili nawigować. Celestyna uargumentowała iż nie mają innego wyboru niż połączyć siły z xenos. Gdyby Ynnari chcieli śmierci Imperialnych po prostu by patrzeli jak Czarny Legion ich wykańcza, jednak xenos rzucili się do walki by ocalić ludzkie życia. thumb|300px|Imperialny odwrót do Pajęczego Traktu po zakończeniu negocjacji z Ynnari. Święta Celestyna frunie w tle.Greyfax cały czas zalecała ostrożność, jednak zgodziła się że ich wspólny cel był ważniejszy, a Eldarów zawsze można było się pozbyć gdy ich misja się skończy. Marszałek Czarnych Templariuszy Amalrich wciąż spodziewał się podstępu i przysiągł zachować czujność, ale schował broń i nakazał swoim braciom uczynić to samo. Dowódcy Imperium doszli do porozumienia i zaakceptowali pomoc Eldarów. Delegacja Ynnari obiecała Imperialnym że będą podróżować z dużą szybkością, wyprzedzając ściągających Marines Chaosu, oraz że cenny ładunek Arcymagosa Cawla pozostanie nienaruszony. Tak oto dwie krucjaty stały się jedną, wojownicy obu stron maszerowali po świeżym śniegu w kierunku błyszczącej kuli bramy pajęczego traktu. Pochód został oświetlony przez wirującą na niebie burzę osnowy. Eldarzy weszli pierwsi do pajęczego traktu pozdrawiając swoich ze Światostatków uroczystymi ukłonami. Ludzie weszli niepewnie, każdy z nich zdziwiony ogromem armii xenos, oraz widokiem świata cudów. Niewiarygodna architektura pajęczego traktu, była jedynie zwiastunem nadchodzącej chwały. Sprzymierzeni ruszyli do Królestwa Ultramaru, na Macragge. Cadia została stracona, ale wojna nadal trwała. Krucjata Celestyny Wysoko z górach Atheron mała grupka Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu noszących barwy Czarnego Legionu stała obok trupów ofiar niedawnej bitwy, kilka z nich należało do zdrajców, większość jednak stanowili żołnierze Obronnej Auxili Ultramaru (ang. Ultramar Defence Auxilia). Nagle zdrajcy zostali zwaleni z nóg przez tajemnicze energie. Przed nimi pojawiła się wysoka, elegancka, błyszcząca budowla, jak gdyby stała tam od tysiąca lat. Z jej wnętrza na heretyków wyleciał deszcz monomolekularnych dysków, tnących ich zbroje i rozbijających wizjery hełmów. Marnies Chaosu zostali pocięci na kawałki przez ostrzał. Ynnari i wojownicy Krucjaty Celestyny wyszli z bramy pajęczego traktu. Yvraine i Visarch prowadzili już dużo mniej liczne siły, uważając za nierozsądne by niespodziewanie przybyć do Ultramaru na czele wielkiej armii. Część Ynnari podążyła za Eldradem Ulthranem i Autarchą Melinielem na ważne misje. Przywódcy Ynnari błyskawicznie uderzyli na wroga. Ponurzy Mściciele i Inkubi zaszarżowali razem z Czarnymi Templariuszami, ich głęboko zakorzeniona nienawiść odłożona na bok. Marszałek Amalrich i Inkwizytor Greyfax wybiegli razem z pajęczego traktu ich miecze gotowe by przelać krew heretyków. Święta Celestyna leciała ponad nimi, jej Geminae Superia turz przy niej strzelały z pistoletów boltowych w cele poniżej. Siostry Zakonu Naszej Umęczonej Pani podążyły za Świętą w bitwę, posyłając serie ze swoich broni w stronę zdrajców. Ostatni wyszedł na swoich mechanicznych nogach Belisarius Cawl, tuż przed swoim cennym auto-relikwiarzem. Skitarii i bojowe serwitory były razem z nim, pochód zamykała para rycerzy Domu Taranis. Czarni Legioniści nie spanikowali widząc ten atak, otworzyli ogień w stronę swoich przeciwników. Kilku skitarii zostało ściętych przez ogień zdrajców, a 2 Inkubów Visarchy padło w walce wręcz. Ynnari i lojaliści mieli jednak przewagę zaskoczenia. Zdrajcy zostali wycięci w pień, kilku starało się dokonać zorganizowany odwrót by zameldować swoim panom co widzieli. Tak nie mogło się stać. Rycerze usztywnili swoje nogi i zasypali uciekających marines gradem przeciwpancernych pocisków z swoich działek gatlinga, rozrywając ich na krwawe strzępy. Starcie skończyło się równie szybko co się zaczęło. Krótkie rozkazy zostały wydane i okolice portalu zostały umocnione. Ludzie i Eldarzy walczyli razem, jednak nieufność nadal pozostała, więc zostawiali oni niewielką lukę pomiędzy swoimi formacjami. Już osłonięci dowódcy Ynnari i Krucjaty Celestyny zebrali się by się naradzić. Imperialna sieć voxu okazała się zapełniona komunikatami pomiędzy oficerami Marines, regimentami Obronnej Auxili, dowódców okrętów na orbicie i wielu innych. Jasnym było że wszyscy są związani walką przeciwko siłom chaosu. W komunikatach padały nazwy takie jak: Czarny Legion, Legion Alfa, Żelaźni Wojownicy, Dzieci Imperatora. Ultramar był pogrążony w wojnie. „''Macragge zostało najechane''” Powiedziała posępnie Greyfax. „''To zła wiadomość.” „''Operujesz na złych danych.” Powiedział Cawl. „''Według mojegio wewnętrznego gyro-cartologu nie stoimy na powierzchni Macragge. Znajdujemy się sto sześćdziesiąt milionów mil od celu naszej podróży,uwzględniając zmienne pozycjonowanie i empyriczne zakłócenia.” „''Więc gdzie jesteśmy?” Zapytała Greyfax stojącej niedaleko kapłanki Xenos. Yvrane odwróciła się do Inkwizytor, odpowiedziała głosem zimnym jak grób. „''Czy byli byście ucieszeni, mon-keigh gdyby się okazało że mój lód ma ukrytą drogę na powierzchnie jednego z waszych najcenniejszych światów? Myślę że nie.” „''Nie, nie byli byśmy.” Warknął Marszałek Amalrich. Od bitwy o Klaisius Templariusz był ponury jak nigdy, Upadek Cadii i późniejszy sojusz z xenos nie był dla niego łatwy do przełknięcia. „''Marszałek ma rację, taka informacja bardzo by nas zaniepokoiła. Jednak prawdopodobnie ułatwiło by to naszą podróż. Zatem gdzie stoimy? I w jaki sposób mamy kontynuować naszą podróż?” Zapytała Święta Celestyna. thumb|left|280px|Układ Macragge, Laphis(gdzie Krucjata Celestyny wyszła z Pajęczego Traktu) po prawej na górze.Wszyscy patrzeli na Yvrane. „''Wasz gatunek nazywa ten świat Laphis, w układzie gwiezdnym Macragge. Aby kontynuować musimy tylko zlokalizować przedstawicieli Ultramarines na tym świecie.” Odpowiedziała Córka Cieni. „''A co jeśli będą niechętni by udzielić nam pomocy?” Zapytała Eleanor, jedna z ''Geminae Superia. „''Maszerujemy razem z Xenos i przybywamy niezaproszeni na ich planetę. Nie jest równie prawdopodobne że zaczną do nas strzelać jak to że zaoferują nam pomoc.” „''To wasz problem, nie nasz.”. Odpowiedziała Yvrane lekceważącym tonem. „''To najlepsi wojownicy waszego Imperatora, czyż nie? Z pewnością są na tyle przeszkoleni że potrafią rozpoznać sojusznika od wroga.” „''Są przeszkoleni by by być czujnym na podstępy xenos, oraz być podejrzliwym wobec tego kto podróżuje z takimi istotami.” Zagrzmiał Amalrich. „''My pielgrzymi przekonamy ich że nasza sprawa jest święta i sprawiedliwa,” Odrzekła Celestyna rzucając surowe spojrzenie pochmurnemu Marszałkowi. „''oraz że nasz sojusz jest szczery. Nic nie osiągniemy stojąc tutaj i się kłócąc. Musimy ruszyć natychmiast, zbliża się ciemność, a czas się kończy.” w budowie Geminae Superia Historia i Opis Geminae Superia to to bliźniacze Kanoniczki Eleanor i Genevieve z Zakonu Naszej Umęczonej Pani. Walczą one u boku Świętej Celestyny, gotowe oddać za nią życie, przyjmując wymierzony jej cios. thumb|280px|Geminae Superia Bliźniacze Kanoniczki: Eleanor i Genevieve(albo na odwrót) Bliźniaczki dowodziły Siostrami Bitwy z Zakonu Naszej Umęczonej Pani pod czas walk na Cadii, zacięcie broniły kaplicy Św. Morrican. Bazylika została zaatakowana przez hordę chaosu na czele której stały 3 Lordowie Czaszek (potężne demoniczne maszyny). Kontratak Sióstr dowodzony przez Genevieve zniszczył 2 z tych wielkich maszyn, jednak kanoniczka została ranna, a świątynia zaczęła się walić. Gdy Siostry Hospitaller zajęły się ranną Genevieve, Eleanor przeprowadziła odwrót. Siostry Bitwy pod dowództwem bliźniaczych Kanoniczek brału udział w obronie Kasr Karf, zebrane przed bastionem dowodzenia, błogosławionymi miotaczami ognia przeganiały demony, a ich wiara wzmacniała morale poborowych Cadiańskiego 111. Demoniczny Książę Urkanthos chcąc zniszczyć wiązkę zerową broniącą Cadie przed ostrzałem Fortecy Czarnego Kamienia, przebił się przez poborowych. Na jego drodze stanęły Siostry Bitwy z Zakonu Naszej Umęczonej Pani. Z modlitwą na ustach Genevieve i Eleanor poprowadziły grupę Seraphim by zablokować demonowi drogę. Miecz Genevieve zadawał Urkanthosowi bolesne rany i demon zaczął się cofać pod naporem kanoniczki. Jednak on nie uciekał, a oczekiwał na okazję. W Końcu demoniczny książę wyrwał miecz z jej rąk, a jego szponiasta łapa zacisnęła się na jej gardle. Eleanor widząc że jej siostra jest w niebezpieczeństwie rzuciła się na na bestie. Swoim mieczem odcinając demonowi skrzydła. Jednak to nie wystarczyło. Kręgosłup Genevieve złamał się pod wpływem nadludzkiej siły Urkanthosa. Umierająca siostra ostatkiem sił przywaliła mu z dyni między oczy. Widząc śmierć swojej siostry Eleanor rzuciła się na demona, wbijając swój miecz obok czarnego serca bestii. Demoniczny książę zabił ją potężnym ciosem. Wbity w ciało demona miecz sprawiał mu ciągły ból, zwłaszcza gdy próbował go z siebie wyciągnąć. Jednak Urkanthos wypełnił swoje zadanie i zniszczył kondensatory wiązki zerowej. Tymczasem na Cadie przybyła Święta Celestyna. Gdy Żyjąca Święta wylądowała przez Urkanthosem, stało się coś czego demon się nie spodziewał. Uwolniony od bólu sprawianego przez wbity wcześniej miecz odwrócił się. Przed nim stały ożywione przez Celestynę Kanoniczki Genevieve i Eleanor. Trójka Sióstr Bitwy pokonały wybrańca Abaddona. Od tego czasu Geminae Superia zawsze towarzyszyły swojej Świętej, walcząc u jej boku, gotowe oddać za nią swoje życie. Wyposarzenie Obydwie Siostry mają takie samo wyposażenie: *Pancerz Wspomagany *Plecak Skokowy *Miecz Energetyczny *Pistolet Boltowythumb|315px|Święta Celestyna (nowy model) *Granaty Odłamkowe i Krak Wyposażenie Świętej *'Płomienne Ostrze' (ang. The Ardent Blade) - mówi się że ten spowity płomieniami miecz jest manifestacją gniewu Imperatora. *'Zbroja Świętej Katarzyny' (ang. Armour of Saint Katherine) - ten wspaniały złoty pancerz był niegdyś noszony do walki w słusznych bitwach przez kanonizowana siostrę Katarzynę Elysius (ang. Katherine Elysius), odkąd został namaszczony krwią Świętej Katarzyny uważa się, że ma święte moce ochronne. Ciekawostki thumb|200px|Pierwszy model Świętej Celestyny, z "zasłoną prysznicową". Święta Celestyna jako jedyna z Armii Adepta Sororitas ma plastikowy model, który został wypuszczony w styczniu 2017 do Gathering Storm: I Fall of Cadia. Na pierwszej oficjalnej grafice ( i do stycznia 2017 jedynej, pierwszy obrazek u góry artykułu) miała białe włosy, mimo że oficjalny pomalowany model miał czarne. Pierwszy model Świętej Celestyny różnił się mocno od obrazka ją przedstawiającego. Nie miała skrzydeł, zamiast niech było coś co twórca modelu określił jako „''zasłona prysznicowa''”. Doprowadziło to do licznych fanowskich konwersji modelu gdzie doczepiano skrzydła. Nowy model dostał duże skrzydła. Płonące Ostrze pomimo nazwy, opisu iż jego klinga płonie, a także statystyk z gry bitewnej w której może zostać użyte jako broń do walki wręcz, lub ciężki miotacz ognia, na modelu(starym i nowym) ma wygląd zwykłego miecza energetycznego z doczepionym bukietem kwiatów. Źródła Codex Adepta Sororitas 6th edition Gathering Storm: I Fall of Cadia s. 32, 33, 35, 41, 42, 47, 48, 49 52, 53 58, 59, 60, 62, 63 64, 65, 68, 69, 72, 73, 74, 75, 76 ,77, 78, 80, 81, 82, 83, 84, 85, 86, 87, 88, 122, 123, Gathering Storm: II Fracture of Biel-Tan s. 89, 92, 93 Gathering Storm: III Rise of the Primarch Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Adepta Sororitas Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium